


На расстоянии дыхания

by EmilleS



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разные люди, разные ночи, разные одиночества. И небо, небо, тоже всегда такое разное. Синий переходит в чёрный, а чёрный в синий, но редко когда...<br/>...они сливаются воедино.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cromo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cromo).



>   
> _Увидел я тебя за пеленой дождя_  
>  И там где мы, теперь темно и страшно,  
> Я тебя люблю, мой ангел,  
> Я родился в твоем светлом сне.  
> Теперь я ветер в твоих крыльях  
> Мы танцуем над обрывом.  
> О, ты видишь - я с тобой  
> Не бойся перемен...  
> © Nittle Graspers - Sleepless Beauty

Небо над Токио было слишком синим. Настолько фантастически ярким, что я непроизвольно смеживал веки, жмурясь и зарываясь носом в теплый розовых мех Кумагоро. Искусственный.   
Иногда мне, признаться, кажется, что стоило бы завести живого кролика-который-медведь, а не бесконечно гладить игрушки. Такие красивые, совершенные, яркие. Такие… мертвые. 

Немногим живее людей, что вокруг.

А иногда – что я не переставая брожу в тумане – стылом и сером, с привкусом болота и пыли. Я брожу в нем, и не вижу ничего, кроме непрозрачных стен моего лабиринта и пытаюсь привыкнуть к тому… 

… что рядом никого нет.

**~**

Тацуху будит тихий скрип половиц и едва слышный вдалеке шум улицы. Аккуратные шаги совсем близко – надо же, даже Эйри может быть деликатным, когда хочет. Впрочем, он ходит так всегда, а сам брат для него – не больше чем еще один предмет мебели. Впрочем, в этой квартире, просторной и едва заполненной - исключительно японский минимализм, что уж – Тацухе кажется, будто он аляповатая, выбивающаяся из общего интерьера статуэтка, подаренная незадачливым поклонником.  
Так… глупо.

Кем бы Эйри ни был – он все-таки его брат. 

С этой мыслью он встает, вскидывается резко, пытаясь прогнать ненужные мысли и образы, и тоску, такую неуместную для солнечного утра. Голова кружится, а в глазах темнеет, но все это мелочи. Он готов подниматься так каждое утро, лишь бы еще раз узреть на изнанке век…

\- Радуга? – меланхоличный голос Юки звучит слегка удивленно, постепенно снижаясь до шепота. – Радуга? И правда, почему бы нет, ее я еще не использовал. 

Быстрым шагом пролетая к себе в кабинет – не иначе как записать пришедшую на ум строку очередного слезливого романа – Эйри даже не оборачивается на брата. Незачем. 

Каждый из них знает своего место и лимит общения. Каждый из них понимает, когда говорить уместно, и насколько комфортно молчание. Именно потому Тацуха до сих пор недоумевает, как в жизнь Юки мог войти элемент столь неучтенный как этот шумный мальчишка Шуичи. Но он не может сказать, что ему это не нравится. 

Ведь каждая минута рядом с ним – словно на шаг ближе к. 

Ложь. Ни одна песня, ни одно слово и ни один человек не смогут приблизить его по-настоящему. 

На расстояние дыхания. Взмаха ресниц. Биения сердца. 

Иногда, темными ночами в душной каморке отцовского дома, Тацуха представляет себе не менее темные ночи, но.   
Там в них есть вздохи и стоны. Или хотя бы тихое, едва слышное дыхание спящего.   
В такие минуты ему хочется никогда не засыпать и не просыпаться, а остаться навечно в этой сладкой, обволакивающей полудреме. В такие минуты ему хочется умереть, лишь бы не желать никогда больше ничего подобного. В такие минуты ему до боли, до спазмов в легких хочется, чтобы его мечты казались правдой. 

А потом он засыпает…   
… и дни текут по-прежнему ровно и пусто. 

Всегда.

**~**

Когда я пою, то превращаюсь в ничто. Становлюсь сизой дымкой, частью того лабиринта. Когда я пою – я солнце, ветер и сияющая радуга, расцветающая на веселеющем голубоватом небе.

Когда я пою – меня нет. 

Я по-прежнему счастлив, что у меня были Сегучи и Норико. Они не понимали – разве можно понять то, чего нет? – но принимали. И потому я мог растворяться в исступлении толпы, в их шорохах и криках, в их слезах и безумной, наркотической радости.   
Я мог растворяться в них. И превращаться в воздух, которым они дышат. 

Разве это не блаженство и не высшее счастье? Каждый концерт я был светилом для миллионов людей. Каждый концерт я был ближе к небесам. 

Но никто до сих пор не знает, что больше всего я люблю ночь.   
И черный горизонт. 

Я видел десятки глаз, обращенных на меня. Сотни глаз и сотни цветов. Но ни у кого не было такого… темного. Как саван, в который европейцы заворачивают своих мертвецов. Как небо, на котором в муках умерло солнце. 

Иногда мне так и хочется спросить почему.   
А иногда – зачем. Я думаю о том, чего нет, и ищу то, чего не будет. 

При первой встрече многие считают меня дураком. Признаться прямо, они не так уж неправы.

**~**

Уэсуги несется по вечернему Токио, искусанными губами ловя холодный злой ветер. Он знает, что бежит, и понимает, что зря – конец всегда один. Но пока длится бег – он почти счастлив.

Огни ослепляюще бьют по глазам, сливаются в одно разноцветное марево, кажутся осколками взорванных звезд, и Тацухе хочется раскинуть руки, лишь бедрами удерживая непокорного железного коня, и закричать. Заорать в голос, что есть сил, и слушать, как его вопль пронесется над городом, вплетаясь в какофонию звуков. Стать частью чего-то большего.

Но. 

За секунду до крика он понимает, что все это обман. И тогда ему становится так нестерпимо больно, что не сдержать ни тихого рыка, ни слабости рук, и мотоцикл подворачивает, сбивает в сторону, и все летит к черту: машины, огни, ограждения. Тацуха не думает о смерти. 

Если она и придет, то глаза у нее будут синие. 

Но ближе становится только серый асфальт.

**~**

\- Он жив..?  
\- … хэй, парнишка еще дышит?  
\- Наверное, опять какой-нибудь наркоман, что с нее взять с этой молодежи, совсем распустились.

Их голоса меня раздражают. Слабые, не способные ни помочь, ни спасти, ни уберечь. Я отодвигаю их внутрь сознания, пробираясь ближе к телу, почти скрытому за пыльным металлом мотоцикла. 

Дыхания смерти рядом с ним я не чувствую.

**~**

\- Он жив..?  
\- … хэй, парнишка еще дышит?  
\- Наверное, опять какой-нибудь наркоман, что с нее взять с этой молодежи, совсем распустились.

Огонь прожигает насквозь ребра и легкие, а тьма вокруг давит свинцовой грудой. Тацухе нещадно, нестерпимо хочется ответить, послать всех к дьяволу с их ненужной, неуместной жалостью, но он не может даже облизать пересохшие губы и толком вздохнуть. Ему кажется, что испустить дух вот так, даже не сумев побороться за свою жизнь, за право существовать – низко. Но… «Выхода нет», - набатом бьет в голове. 

А потом вдруг весь мир рассыпается крошевом синего, черного, красного, и чьи-то сильные смуглые руки поднимают с него мотоцикл, синие глаза смотрят придирчиво, пробирая до костей, а небо вдруг скачет дальше и ближе, и Тацуха понимает, что дышит, дышит сам, что его сердце бьется, а ребра поднимаются, горят пламенем, но поднимаются… И ему вдруг хочется, как и всегда по утрам, вскочить резко, чувствуя, как кружится голова, и увидеть в полумраке собственных сомкнутых век… 

\- Жив, - констатация. Тацуха распахивает глаза, ощущая, как холодеют кончики пальцев. Когда слышишь чей-то голос тысячи раз и бессчетное количество минут, узнаешь его, как бы он не изменился. 

Но это совершенно не значит, что Уэсуги не боится поверить.   
В то, что эти глаза напротив – не сон и не бред.

**~**

Когда я подхожу ближе, мне кажется, что я уже опоздал. Но едва я убираю с мальчишки эту груду металла, он начинает дышать. Судорожно и надрывно, сквозь боль, но борясь. Он достоин того, чтобы жить.

Склоняюсь ниже, припадая на колено, и рассматриваю его, пытаясь поймать расфокусированный взгляд, но в узких щелочках вижу лишь бьющую через край эйфорию. Скольжу взглядом по тренированному телу, равнодушно оценивая красивые руки и крепкий торс. Куда больше меня интересуют его повреждения, но. Не задирать же на нем футболку при всех, в самом деле. Впрочем, заметив, что он сомкнул веки, собираясь провалиться то ли в дрему, то ли в забытье, нарочито громко бросаю: 

\- Жив. 

И со странным удивлением вижу, как он вздрагивает при звуке моего голоса, раскрывая глаза... 

… и здесь отключаюсь уже я. 

Потому что они – то, что я никогда не надеялся увидеть. 

\- Встать сможешь? – произношу почти резко, но не его я стараюсь задеть. Хотя, несомненно, бьет и не по мне.   
\- Не знаю, - он отвечает негромко, насилу, но я и рад, что не кричит на всю толпу «Сакума-сан!», пусть и узнал меня.   
\- Тогда давай пробовать, - стараюсь добавить в тон немного привычной всем легкомысленности мальчика-с-розовым-зайцем. Получается плохо. Тем не менее, аккуратно отправляю его руку на свое плечо и склоняюсь ниже, пытаясь приподнять его, не задевая, как минимум ноющие, ребра. Кидаю взгляд на его лицо – больно или терпимо – и с размаху налетаю на пронзительный взгляд, вбивающийся в меня словно нож. И тут ловлю себя на том, что мы находимся на расстоянии дыхания. И его губы пахнут мятой, медом, и отчего-то кровью. Сглатываю непроизвольно, и тут же резко вздергиваю на ноги и себя, и его, вызывая болезненный стон, благодатным дождем после засухи павшим на мою разгоряченную кожу.   
Стараясь отвлечься, кидаю взгляд на его мотоцикл и быстро спрашиваю:   
\- Твой мотоцикл почти цел, но забрать мы его не можем…   
\- Я знаю.   
\- … но я что-нибудь придумаю. Давай только тебя оттранспортируем сначала, - бросаю я почти весело. Вся эта ситуация начинает казаться ужасно забавной и мне не терпится обсудить ее с Кумагоро. Уверен, ему она понравится тоже.

**~**

В его машине пахнет дороговизной и кожей. А еще – искусственной клубникой, мармеладом и совсем чуть-чуть – ванилью. Тацуха полной грудью вдыхает причудливую смесь ароматов, откинувшись на спинку сиденья и расслабленно прикрыв глаза. Если бы не боль в грудной клетке, он бы посчитал, что это сон, один из тысяч тех, что терзают его недели за неделями.  
Но, к добру или к худу, это реальность. И что бы ни случилось, он примет это достойно.

Секунды, отсчитываемые рваным свистом сквозь зубы, похожи на механизм заведенной бомбы. Тик-так. Тик-так. 

Один-два-тик-три-так… Сколько еще секунд до взрыва? Если бы кто-нибудь знал. 

Уэсуги ловит себя на том, что вновь кусает губы, пытаясь поймать себе хоть капельку боли, лишней, а не травматической. Своя боль сложнее всегда. 

Он не знает, через сколько минут Сакума Рюичи разберется с его мотоциклом и вернется обратно в салон, пахнущий дороговизной, кожей и его одеколоном. Просто… 

… ему так бесконечно хорошо от понимания, что он вернется.   
Пускай даже только потому, что это его автомобиль. 

И в этот момент он, наконец, падает в блаженную тьму.   
Как и всегда   
Синюю.

**~**

Когда я возвращаюсь к машине, то нахожу мальчишку без сознания. Смотрю на него, быть может непозволительно долго, но разве где-то имеется таймер? Он напоминает мне… кого-то, едва уловимо, но все же. Отмахиваюсь от пустых мыслей, пришедших невовремя – его бы в больницу, впрочем. Думаю, не стоит. Ажиотаж и последующий шум повредят ему куда больше, чем осмотр подручными средствами.

Сажусь, наконец, и завожу мотор.   
До моей квартиры мы доезжаем спокойно.

**~**

В моей квартире всегда полумрак.

Бытие человеком публичным, певцом, купающимся в свете софитов, навсегда отбило желание яркого освещения. 

Гляжу на десятки зайцев, расставленных по моей спальне, на лунные блики в их глазах. Почему-то мне кажется, что проснуться тут незнакомцу будет страшно. Особенно если он не был здесь прежде.

**~**

Тацуха выплывает из сна медленно.

Ему кажется, что он медуза на песчаном пляже или мертвое тело, поднимаемое на поверхность реки. Ему кажется, что лучше такого пробуждения нет ничего. Он даже готов этим утром отказаться от дозы синих осколков… 

… когда он вдруг понимает, что его груди касаются чьи-то прохладные пальцы. 

\- Не дергайся, - голос мягкий и какой-то почти детский. 

Но когда и кого это останавливало, в самом деле – Уэсуги тотчас же порывается вскочить, но сухая ладонь прижимает его к постели, а голос, безмятежно вещавший секунду назад, внезапно становится неуловимо резким.   
\- Не дергайся, кому сказал. Если ты после всего заработаешь перелом всего лишь неловким движением, это будет досадно, неправда ли?   
\- Пожалуй, вы правы… Сакума-сан, - словно пробный камень в воду, осторожно и внимательно следя за реакцией из-под ресниц.   
Бесполезно – доброжелательность еще непроницаемее холодности.   
\- Думаю… - певец замолкает, а Тацуха зажмуривается, ожидая резкости или указания на дверь, - с Кумагоро я познакомлю тебя позже.

**~**

Даже я сам слышу улыбку в своем голосе. Но что толку сдерживаться, когда хочется смеяться и кружить по комнате. Просто потому что этот взгляд, полный шока и сомнения в моей нормальности, я

Обожаю.

**~**

Сидя за столом на просторной кухне его квартиры, Тацуха внезапно осознает, что ведет себя неловко. На удивление. Он почти не шевелится, не подымает глаз, молчит и отвечает односложно.

Сидя за столом на просторной кухне его квартиры, Тацуха внезапно ощущает, что ведет себя по-детски и глупо. 

Но встречая вернувшегося Сакуму уверенным взглядом, плечи он расправляет насилу. 

\- Сакума-сан…   
\- Ку-ма-го-ро, познакомься с нашим гостем! – этот тон и наивный взгляд. Слишком нелинейно, чтобы не выбиваться изо всех схем и представлений.   
\- Хе-ей, Кумагоро интересно, как тебя зовут. Или… - Рюичи вдруг умолк, - тебе что, не нравится Кумагоро?   
\- Что вы Сакума-сан! – Уэсуги поспешно вскакивает, взмахивая руками, и тут же сгибается пополам от боли в ушибленных ребрах.   
Единственное, что радует его в сложившейся ситуации – это холодная столешница и звонкий, заливистый смех Рюичи.   
\- А ты забавный. И нравишься Кумагоро, - радостно объявляет он, призывно махая лапой кролика. – Только вот так и не сказал, как нам тебя называть…   
\- Думаю, Тацуха подойдет, - произносит Уэсуги с патетичной серьезностью, приподнимая голову и сверля неразлучную парочку взглядом. 

Даже не замечая, как сам начинает расплываться в улыбке.

**~**

А ведь моему зайцу… который все же медведь, действительно нравится этот несносный мальчишка. Странный и такой смешной.

Нельзя не видеть и не признавать его силу, волю и дух, но в то же время. Под слоями черной брони его взглядов – робость. И почему-то кажется, что досталась она только мне. Всегда, право, любил сюрпризы и раритеты.

Я тихо хмыкаю, когда он вновь – внезапно и совершенно бесшумно – засыпает, на этот раз, полулежа на моем диване, и крепко прижимая к себе Кумагоро, которого нагло отобрал у меня якобы «познакомиться поближе», оставляя меня обиженно дуться на розового изменника. 

Пару секунд размышляю, где же следует ему спать, и не потревожу ли я его дислокацией на – мою, кстати говоря, - кровать, но потом вспоминаю, что уезжать мне рано.   
Ограничиваюсь тем, что приношу плед и уменьшаю и без того тусклый свет, но. 

Почему-то не могу удержать себя от того, чтобы коснуться пальцами его кожи, поправляя задравшуюся футболку. 

Сплю я этой ночью беспокойно.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро начинается прохладой. Влажное, меланхолично-серое, словно пыльный асфальт, что преследовал его всю ночь напролет. Тацуха не умеет помнить сны, потому что снов у него не бывает, только осколки. 

Всегда синие, будто на изнанку глаз ему загодя плеснули сапфировой краски, о чем, впрочем. Он не жалел никогда.  
С первой буквы. С первой строчки. С первого низкого, сводящего с ума придыхания. 

Когда он птицей упал в свое небо. Когда он впервые обрел свой воздух. Свое зрение, свой слух, дыхание, когда он впервые обрел себя каждой клеткой кожи, каждой каплей крови. 

И неважно стало, когда он родился или какую судьбу уготовил ему отец. Потому что все, в чем был смысл – это летать, это дышать, это слышать. Это падать, все глубже и глубже, fall in love, как говорят англичане. 

Тацуха знает, что Сакума любит английский. Тацуха знает больше, чем мог бы, чем стоило. Он знает столько, что ему давно впору состариться и сидеть в маленьком саду в старой потертой юкате, подставляя солнцу морщинистую кожу и седые волосы, до боли и рези в невидящих глазах вглядываясь в пронзительную бесконечную синеву. В надежде когда-нибудь раствориться, став если не частью, то облаком, то падшей звездой, в одну холодную ночь пронесшейся мимо. Коснувшейся лишь краем. 

И не нужно, ничего больше не нужно, только. 

А потом Тацуха пытается встать – привычно резко, чтобы махом стряхнуть с себя все сны-мечты, недозволенные, родные, опасные; такие ненужные в дневной жизни и такие необходимые, чтобы не сойти с ума. Но тело – всего лишь оболочка, которая может ныть и беспокоить, взрываться перед глазами алым маревом боли в ушибленных ребрах, ногах, спине. 

Которая может открыть глаза и позволить испугаться, обнаружив себя в незнакомом месте.  
Которая может почти задохнуться, поняв, что именно держит в руках. 

\- Кумагоро… - шепот тихий и такой озадаченно-горький, что даже кролик, казалось бы, должен ожить и утешить, шепча жизнерадостным голосом своего хозяина: - Охайо, Тацуха-ку-ун. Но, конечно, конечно, он не говорит ничего, только смотрит своими стеклянными глазами спокойно и безмятежно. Словно знает что-то никому недоступное и непонятное. Словно он. Знает.

И от его взгляда – только подумать – Уэсуги пробирает до костей, заставляя подняться, сдернув с себя одеяло, все так же пахнущее мармеладом, прижаться к нему щекой на мгновение, вдыхая такой знакомый-незнакомый запах, и встать, наконец, с дивана. 

Тацухе хочется прижаться пальцами к любой вещи в комнате, чтобы узнать хоть что-то, хоть лишнюю пылинку о владельце, чтобы запомнить, как тот живет, но. Его останавливает мысль о том, что в квартире он может быть не один. Несмотря на то, что всем существом он ощущает обратное.

Но это не мешает ему стоять на пороге еще долгие, словно последние в жизни, минуты, разрываясь между желанием рвануть со всех ног – найти его, просто отыскать, и никогда не переступать черты между коридором и залом. Как будто это может изменить что-то незыблемое, неизменное. 

Вот только, на самом деле, ему совершенно нечего менять.

**~**

Я никогда не понимал, как можно возвращаться домой с предвкушением. С радостью и благодарностью за то, что кто-то ждет.  
У накрытого стола.  
У призывно разобранной постели.  
С улыбкой. Или просто тяжелым, тягуче-сладким взглядом из-под ресниц.

Так почему же мне сейчас так... хочется идти вперед, танцевать на асфальте, смешливо щуриться в небо?  
Я не могу осознать, что ждет во мне феерии от обыденного ритуала. С ограниченным количеством шагов. Четким числом поворотов ключа. Ровным приветствием рядам игрушек. Воспоминание о невольном госте вспыхивает в моей голове подобно огню. Немыслимо было не помнить о нем так долго. Немыслимо было забыть о нем вовсе.  
Даже не позвонить по утру, узнавая о самочувствии. Не спросить, как спалось. Или что привести на обед. Или не ворочался ли ночью Кумагоро. 

Я чувствую себя неожиданно нелепым и странным, вечным чудаком-импровизатором, которому все сходит с рук, благодаря голосу-таланту-обворожительной улыбке. Мне хочется придать себе форму, а мыслям - стройности, четкости, ладности движений.  
Но я ведь...

... звук. 

У звука не бывает формы, его нельзя слить в пиалу, вырезать в виде сердечек и елочек, полить глазурью. Звук есть - неоспоримо, но он обманка - его нет. Древние считали - нет того, чего нельзя измерить. Коснуться. Разделить с ощущениями.  
Древние считали - есть то, чего нет. 

Иногда мне кажется, что моя музыка опутывает меня, словно цепи, тянет ко дну, заставляя захлебываться собственным криком - песней - словно стылой водой.  
У этой воды вкус металла, тины и каменной крошки.  
Иногда мне многое кажется, но я точно знаю, что больше не хочу задыхаться. 

Иногда мне кажется, что моя музыка опутывает меня, словно сеть кровеносных сосудов. Она течет по мне, живая и мощная, обжигает изнутри, охлаждает снаружи.  
У этого течения все равно вкус металла. Вкус крови. 

Но кровь не синяя, и даже не голубая, поэтому мне не больно, не страшно и даже не скучно. Я не хочу играть наперегонки с судьбой, роняя в ветер пустые слова преданности или предательства. Как лучше всего расстаться с тем, что не нужно твоей душе? Вложить в чужие губы. 

Текстом песен. Поцелуем. Не одно ли и то же?  
Ведь когда человек поет то, что ты написал, отдаваясь строчкам, будто лучшему из людей... 

... это острее оргазма и слаще всего, что я когда-либо пробывал. Кроме того, чтобы исполнять эти песни самому. 

Не знаю, о чем я думаю, когда прошу водителя остановиться на углу у супермаркета.  
Не знаю, о чем я думаю, невольно прибавляя шаг. 

Я отчего-то хочу его видеть.  
Немедленно. 

Не только... глазами. 

В конце концов, я не помню никого, кто бы так же глубоко и крепко нравился Кумагоро.

**~**

Тацухе не хочется уходить.  
Совсем. Почти физически.

Он бы остался - насовсем. На неделю, на месяц, может на год.  
Или хотя бы - на час. На четверть. На одну чертову, совершенно неловкую минуту. 

Он бы стоял - с усилием не жмурясь, глядя в холодные - что далекие звезды - глаза и падал бы. С каждым вздохом все глубже.  
Впрочем, и некуда больше. Некуда, некогда, никогда - больше - не будет так. 

Но сколько можно признаваться в любви себе? Ему, все же, но не в лицо, не зрачки в зрачки, не моргая, не щурясь.  
А сказать обо всем вчера Тацухе попросту не хватило духу. Да и было бы к месту? Здравствуйте - спасибо - спасение - люблю - Вас. 

До безумия, наверняка до безумия.  
Ведь это оно, правда - желание, что вакидзаси по внутренностям. Вниз и влево, распарывая брюшную стенку, как-то так, кажется. И принятие - спокойное - ко всему. К розовому зайцу, который все же медведь. К двойственности, которая сбивала разум - с толку, а дыхание - с ритма. К коллекции детских улыбок на все случаи жизни. К музыки, которая контроль. И жизнь. И бог весть что еще.  
Всеобъемлющая. До дрожи «иная». 

Иногда Тацухе становилось страшно. Что было бы, если бы Сакума Рюичи не пел? Если бы он никогда не узнал о нем - и не познал его? Со своей, совершенно иной и бесконечно далекой стороны. Что было бы с ним тогда? Был ли бы он... или не он.  
Кто бы был на его месте? Не иначе как пустая оболочка, выхолощенная сводом правил. Норм. Установок. Чужих, неблизких и никому не нужных ценностей. 

Жизнь без смысла, она ведь бессмысленна, да? 

Тацуха вздрагивает, с силой проводя ладонями по лицу. И возвращается в комнату.  
Идея остаться кажется ему неловкой и странной. Идея уйти вот так, не попрощавшись и не поблагодарив - нелепой и глупой. Но ведь можно оставить записку, правда?  
Крохотный белый листок с ровными столбиками иероглифов. Непременно черных. Ведь можно оставить записку, правда...  
... упустить, возможно единственный свой шанс. 

Уэсуги морщится, медленно садится на диван, и притягивает к себе мягкий ушастый комок. 

\- Ку-ма-го-ро, - шепчет он тихо, словно боясь потревожить чей-то покой. - Ку-ма-го-ро. Интересно, кто более странный, твой хозяин или я? 

Кумагоро в ответ тихонько гладит его по лицу длинными ушками.  
Или, быть может, это опять ему только снится.


End file.
